Strasora Academy
by XxsylverfoxX
Summary: *this is an original idea of mine, sorry it is not a fan fiction* I was thinking RWBY a lot when writing this. Amarah Belladonna, Victor and Illya Fallenspark, and Adam Mace all have different reasons to enroll in Strasora Academy of combat and magic training, they all meet. Who knows what fate has in store for them. Is there a budding romance?
1. Prolouge

Author's note: I am still a beginner, I hope my ideas don't suck. At least I try

 **Prologue**

 _Amarah_

People have always had really high expectations for me. I do not blame them, I am the heiress to the kingdom of Strasora. But I have always wanted to do something different, I loved to take risks. I loved the feeling of being at risk, knowing that I am putting it all on the line to keep others safe. Growing up I was never talkative, in fact, my parents talked for me. They would never let me "mingle with commoners".

I was restricted to the castle walls. I did have a sister, she was just like me. She loved to go outside in the garden and explore, sometimes we would even fence together. But one day, her and father got into an argument, about weather she would take the throne or not. They went on arguing for months when finally, she left. My fate was decided that day, I would automatically take the throne when mother and father passed away. Did I want to? No. I wanted to do something with my life, to branch out. But how? I cant go anywhere if somebody has to be here at all times. It just hit me, My advisor could take my place. I waited for the night to fall, I grabbed some paper, ink and quills. I wrote a letter:

 _Dearest Claire,_

 _I am trusting you with my kingdom, and my duties for a period of time. If anybody asks, I am on a business trip. I do not know how long I will be of absence for, but I wish you luck._

 _~Amarah Belladonna_

I sealed the letter and put it in her room after I grabbed my things. Now all I had to think about where I was going and how I was going to get there.

 _Victor_

It was a busy day of training for the entrance exams, my sister, Illya, had always pushed me to my full extent when it came to combat and fighting. She was pretty ambitious for a child, always trying to make others do their best. she really wanted to get into Strasora Academy of Training.

"You up for one more round of sparring before dinner?" she asked.

"Always up for one more match" I replied with a grin of excitement.

Illya smiled and said "loser makes dinner". As she threw a punch at me, I dodged it and gave her a nice uppercut in the stomach.

She fell down to the ground "are you done yet?" I asked her. "I can't get into the academy if I'm sitting on the ground" she laughed as she kicked my legs, throwing me off balance. We both started laughing uncontrollably. I loved to train with Illya, she always made everything a competition. We both got up and headed inside to make dinner together.

 _Illya_

Every day I was on the go, either training or working. I really wanted to get into Strasora Academy of Training. I was also helping my brother, Victor to train for the entrance exams that would hopefully be available to us in the next week or so. I looked a lot like my brother, but the key point was I looked his age, I was actually younger than him, so I plan on faking my age to get into the academy. I was only one year younger than the acceptance age, but I could pull it off.

A few days later, to my surprise, Victor came home from town with two forms, they were the information forms for Strasora Academy. I felt like I was going to die on the spot. I was finally happening, we were signing up for he entrance exams.

 _Adam_

"No Father! I don't want to be a Business owner, or get married to some random girl who just wants money." I said to the man I no longer recognized as my dad.

He spun around in his chair to face me across from his desk "You are so naive son!" he said as he slapped me across the face. "I thought you were smarter. How did you end up like this"

I felt the sting, where he had slapped me had already felt warm. "I am NOT naive Father, I feel it is right to set out and do what I want for once" I protested once more.

He looked at me, I can see anger with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "No son of mine is blind enough to go on some 'Fairy Tale Adventure' and think everything will work out just as it did in a book. I have had this conversation Too many times with you" he took a breath, then raised his voice. "You know what? Get out. I am giving you 24 hours to get out of this house before I remove you and your belongings"

I was shocked he would actually say this to me. "Very well then. I will leave tomorrow with the stuff I need. It is up to you if you would like to keep what is left over or toss it out" I said calmly. As I walked out, A rush of fear came over me. Where was I going to stay?


	2. Chapter 1: A new beggining

_Amarah_

The academy was intimidating, saying as it was a school. I took a deep breath and opened the door, there was a big desk. The lady behind it smiled at me. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I was just wondering how to register for the entrance exams" I said to her.

"For sure! There are two options for registration, You could give me your information and I can type it in here, or I can give you some forms for you to fill out" She replied.

"I will just take the forms" I requested.

She printed off 2 double sided sheets of wavers and handed them to me over the desk "Be sure to hand them back to me when you are done filling them out so I can officially register you".

"I will" I said taking the forms and roughly skimmed through them. One page was all about the risk and how you will be putting your life in danger. I signed at the bottom of the page. On the front page, I had to fill out my name, gender, age and all of that information. If I were to fill out my real name, they would send me back home, so what name shall I use? I sat there and thought to myself, what was the name that I had always wanted to have... Ivy. But now, I need a last name. Scarlett, Ivy Scarlett. I handed the forms back to her.

"You have a lovely name Miss Scarlett" She complimented.

"Thank you" I replied. I walked off to a hotel, since entrance exams were in a few days, I had to stay somewhere while I wait.

 _Victor_

"Illya, we've stopped at every single building here! Are you sure this is the right one?" I ask impatiently.

Illya sighed "Yes, I'm sure this is the right building" She said looking at the map.

"Are you sure it is not upside down this time?" I asked as a joke.

Illya glared at me "Just because we got lost once doesn't mean that we are lost now!" She snapped back.

"Alright!" I said looking up at the building. I swung open the door Just as a girl in a black cloak was coming out. I swear i have seen her before, but I shook it off. I went inside with Illya.

"Is this Strasora Academy?" she asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes it is, how may I help you?" she asked us.

"We were wondering about registration forms, but we got a letter in the mail that says we don't need to take the entrance exams" I explained.

She stared at us for a little bit and then said "Oh, you two are among the very few who the headmaster has automatically accepted because you are skilled enough to make it in. I remember you two, you sent in the video of your training" She smiled.

"Oh alright. Do we need to fill out any forms?" Illya asked.

"Yes, let me just print them off for you two" she said. She handed us the forms. We needed to fill out our basic information.

 _Illya_

This was the moment that I have been training for. I signed the papers, I felt super excited. The fact that I would already be enrolled in Strasora Academy was the greatest feeling of all. Knowing that I didn't need to take the entrance exam just to get in excited me. It was finally happening to me, I would finally get to train here. At Strasora Academy.

 _Adam_

It has been a few weeks of staying at inns when an advertisement came on the television in the bar of the inn. It was an advertisement for some academy of training in combat and magic. It was a place to stay for free, so there was no harm in enrolling in this academy. I followed the roads to the address of Strasora Academy. I quickly entered the big building and saw a pleasant looking desk in the front. There was a lady sitting behind it. "Hi, how may I help you today" she asked me politely.

"How do I enroll here?" I asked.

"You have to sign some forms and ace the entrance exams" she replied.

"Alright. I guess I will give the exam a try" I said as she handed me some forms.

"Exams are all of next week" she informed me as I sat down next to a rather chipper pair of siblings. I filled out my name, age, gender and all of the rest of the information that they needed. There were a few wavers to be signed about putting my life in danger, but I skipped most of those. As soon as I was done filling them out, I went over and handed them to the lady.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile.

Only a week left of staying in Inns and I will be training in a school where I could stay for free.


End file.
